


Home...no home

by Onwardverse



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Parent Death, anne Boonchuy needs a hug, cat death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: When Anne finally returns home, everything she has worked for takes a miserable turn.





	Home...no home

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to toonsforkicks22 for the inspiration for this fic, thank you my friend. :)
> 
> Prapare yourself for Some angst here! :0

Anne slowly woke up from the Calamity box transportation, being on the same old playground when her, Sasha and Marcy where being transported to Amphibia, the only difference is that It’s nighttime now.

Yes, Anne went home alone, because she couldn’t find Marcy and Sasha in her last 3 months she spend in Amphibia, which made the Thai-american feel guilty when even thinking about it for a second.

As soon when Anne is fully awake and to her senses, she immediately grabbed her backpack with all her stuff and runned to her parent’s house.

“Don’t worry any longer mom and dad, i’m coming home.” The 13 year old said to herself while running as fast as she can. She’s no longer gonna waist time. The faster being with her parents, the better, despite it being midnight.

16 minutes later, which felt like 2 hours, Anne’s finally there, in front of the Thai restaurant that her parents runned.

Despite it being midnight, she decided to ring the doorbell to check if her parents are even home. 

But the person who opened it wasn’t her mom or dad...

It was a complete stranger, a woman to be exact, who looked confused of Why a 13 year old was doing in the middle of the night.

This shocked Anne completely to the core. Did her parents just left her like that?

“can I help you with Anything?” The stranger askeda bit rude, still asking herself what the hell a kid Does at this hour. 

“arn’t the Boonchuy’s living here?” Anne asked as casually as she can, while fearing the worst.

“Oh, They first went missing but it was later confirmed that They both have passed away for unknown reasons 2 weeks ago. I don’t know what They where doing tho. Why do you wanna know?” 

These words really struck through the young Thai’s heart. Her parents are dead...unknown how...

“They did have a cat, right?” Maybe there’s still hope for Domino.

“They did, but that thing passed a month ago.” The stranger said. “Can I sleep now?”

“Yes...”

As Anne was walking away from her former home, she starts to proces what the strange woman had told her. She honestly didn’t believe that her parents are dead. No, They arn’t. They arn’t untill there is proof that they are.

She eventually finds herself in a ally, not knowing how long or where she was walking. In that ally lays trash everywhere. From waisted food to empty cans. And there is in fact a thrown away newspaper.

“Well, I guess I have something to eat and read...” Anne said to herself while settling herself in the ally.

As she took a bit out of a thrown away apple and reading articles from the newspaper, one of these articles caught her attention. 

As she kept reading, the painfull realization struck like lightning upon her.

————————

SEARCHING PARENTS DIED AFTER TRUSTING THE WRONG PEOPLE

Two parents, who where searching for their missing daughter, died at both the age of 42 after being burned alive in a Bed And Breakfast hotel.

The parents, who’s names are still unknown, reported their daughter, Anne Boonchuy (13) missing after she didn’t show up on her 13th birthday and a few days after. 

It is reported by several people that They saw the pair searching for their child several days and nights, after the police refused to help. 

The perpetrators are still on the run. But if you see or reconized them, contact the police immediately.

————————

Anne read the article over and over, each time being more tearfull and painfull to realize that both her parents have been killed.

“N-no....” 

As Well as the realization that she has no one left in this world anymore...

“NO!”

If she had never listened to Sasha’s demands, if she had just stand up to herself, then none of this would have happend.

As she picks up and holds her BFF picture in her hands, Anne became furious of what They did to her, and what the result was. 

“Screw you...” and tore Sasha and Marcy’s places out of the picture. “If you havn’t forced me to steal the Calamity bo-“

Then something clicked in Anne’s head. “The Calamity Box!”

Immediately after, she searchs her backpack if that thing is somewhere there.

No. 

The Calamity box wasn’t in her backpack. Even if Anne got her whole backpack upside down, that box wasn’t there.

Then there’s one place where the Calamity box could be.

“The Thrift store...”

Anne basically sprinted as fast as her legs could to the same store she stole the box from, being almost curtainly that that store is closed.

And Yes, when she got there, the store was closed. But luckly, there where no curtains.

“Okey...please let the box be here...” Anne begged to herself. “please...”

And when she looks through the same window where the Calamity box was supose to be in sight, there was no box... nothing that looks like it.

But Anne didn’t gave up hope, and looked through other windows, only to find no Calamity box...

That’s when Anne started to lose all hope she has left. 

She had lost everything. Domino, her parents, and the box that transported her to her second family...

Not wanting to be seen crying by anyone, Anne ran into another ally to poor her heart out.

Having to process that she can’t go back to Amphibia, that her parents and cat are dead and not knowing what to do now, absolutely starts to break the poor girl.

But that wasn’t the end of this misery...

Where is she going to live? A 13 year old can’t confront law inforcements because then she is gonna be put into an orphanage, or even worse, foster care...

And At that very moment, Anne snapped...

She started kicking Anything and everything that’s in the ally while the poor girl cried out of exaustion, anger and sadness, not caring if anyone hears her.

But then struck the most horrible realization... Anne really did leave her family behind...

In Wartwood...

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Anne :(
> 
> And Yes, in this fic, the police took Anne’s loss as a cold case. These things really happen in (child) missing cases, so the police is Kinda shit in this fic :(


End file.
